1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device utilizing organic electroluminescence (EL). The present invention also relates to a lighting device including the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research and development have been extensively conducted on an element utilizing an organic electroluminescence phenomenon (also referred to as an organic EL element). In the fundamental structure of the organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. By applying voltage to this element, light emission from the light-emitting organic compound can be obtained.
The organic EL element can be formed into a film form and thus a large-area element can easily be formed. Therefore, utility value of the organic EL element as a surface light source that can be applied to lighting or the like is also high.
For example, a light-emitting device in which an organic EL element is provided over a plastic substrate is disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1. A light-emitting device including a plastic substrate can be made lightweight compared to the one including a glass substrate or the like.